Inertial microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensors are sensitive to stresses from mounting the sensor in a protective package. A major source of die mounting stress is a mismatch in the speed at which the die and its package expand with temperature changes related to their coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE). Current methods of reducing stress such as using a single attachment point in the center of the die have weaknesses such as not providing enough strength and stability. Additionally, controlling an area where an attachment material such as solder is in contact with the die and package can be difficult and has other drawbacks.